


Paige's reality check

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Calling Out, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Piper gives Paige a reality check regarding her relationship with Kyle and his actions regarding Sheridan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Paige's reality check

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered this after re-watching 'Charmed'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

"Piper, everything we know about them, everything points to them being killers." Paige said.

"Don't you think that maybe we should explore what they're all about, just in case?" Piper pointed out.

"Explore what? How about this? When you find something out, give me a call, because I'll be there to vanquish them with Kyle's potion, OK?" Paige snapped.

"I think after everything we've seen and all the things we've faced, the least we can do is give them a benefit of the doubt and keep an open mind." Piper noted. "Besides, you don't get to play judge, jury and executioner, not after you allowed Kyle to ditch Sheridan into an asylum and put her in a coma. An _innocent_ got hurt, because you let it happen."

Paige winced but that did not shatter her resolve. "It's not that simple, Piper—"

"I didn't say that but my point is that but there were other ways we could've handled this but the fact is that you let an innocent woman, one of those we're supposed to protect, lose months, maybe years of her life, just to protect our secret and that is _not_ how we do things, even though you think this might be how Avatars do things. We can always try to look for another way, but she may never wake up or lose half of her life and that's all on you and Kyle and even if she does, asides from our secret, who knows what else she may forget, if other forces interfere." Piper said and Paige reeled back, realizing she had not thought through what Kyle had done. "After how you decided to play judge and jury and executioner, you don't get to play that card with me."

Piper walked off as Paige stood rooted, her mind processing what Piper had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see why Brody would condemn the Avatars as evil, even though he later found out the truth about his parents' death, but with Paige, it felt like she was more like listening to Brody instead of looking at the facts on her own and keep an open mind, which I found odd. Now, as genuine as the Avatars' agenda about utopia was, it was also taking away people's free will and sadder emotions, such as grief, pain and loss as well.
> 
> My feelings against Sheridan asides and as much as I can see Brody's side on this, I'm in a bit of disbelief that Paige would condone what he had done, even though she had gone behind the backs of the sisters, Leo and Darryl too before, like, when she tried to kill Cole and failed because of him being apparently invincible. Putting aside that Sheridan was onto them, there were other ways to get rid of her. Talking her out of it wouldn't help, unless she'd almost get killed like Inspector Cortez, most likely, wiping memory would probably go into 'personal gain' area, but drugging her into a coma and ditching her in an asylum was away from Paige's area, mainly because Sheridan, in spite of her agenda, was an innocent. Putting asides the Avatars' agenda, how can Paige be OK with Brody ditching Sheridan into an asylum like that?
> 
> Now, Paige is right behind Piper as my favorite sister and as much as I like Prue, pity that because they had to fire Shannen Doherty that she got killed off after three seasons, even though she was resurrected in comics and I soured on Phoebe, since asides from her obsession with having kids, most of the time it's her magical mishaps and shenanigans that blow up in the faces of the Charmed Ones but it bugs me that Paige shrugs off like nothing what Brody had done to Sheridan. Granted, they had limited options, but there were other ways to deal with her than putting her into a coma.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
